Dr. Von Blot (De Blot)
Dr. Von Blot ' is the main antagonist of [[De Blob 2 (DS)|''De Blob 2 (DS)]]. He was Comrade Black's chief Inky scientist. He is fiercly devoted to Comrade Black but was unaware of his downfall at the end of ''de Blob''. He is in charge of the underground laboratory facility that resides outside of Chroma City and in the jungle where Blob lives. Blot has been experimenting on creatures with a mutated type of ink. It is this mutated ink that transforms him into the mutant ink monster, '''De Blot! de Blob 2 (DS) Unaware of Comrade Black's demise, Dr. Von Blot has been continuing his research with a new type of Ink. He has been studiously carrying out thousands of experiments on unsuspecting creatures with the mutated ink which always leads to one failure after another. Just when he was about to give up, he saw through the security cameras that Blob was plunging downward into his facility. Eager to try again, he orders the Inky soldiers and scientists to capture him as his final test subject! When Blob arrived at the central lab, Dr. Von Blot finally captures him. Jumping and dancing for joy, he accidently trips over a wire and tumbles down into a pool filled with the mutated ink. Blob soon rescued by Pinky only to discover that Dr. Von Blot left a large hole behind in one of the laboratory walls and is heading towards Chroma City now as a mutated ink monster! Blob saves the city and rescues the Mayor. He was about to be given the key to the city from the Mayor, when suddenly a blob of ink hits the Mayor in the face. Shocked, the citizens see a dark figure on top of a building. It is none other then Dr. Von Blot now renamed "De Blot". He laughes manically, slides down a building and bounces away, heading the Grotto area of the city and leaving puddles of Ink. Everyone is stunned, except for Blob who wasn't paying attention to the whole scene and was STILL requesting the key. The angered Mayor hits Blob over the head with the key and Pinky drags Blob away after the mutated doctor, despite him still wanting the key. The Professor goes after Blot himself and tells Blob and Pinky to meet him at his location. Blob and Pinky arrive but it is actually Blot and an Inky dressed up as Pinky. The Professor is captured and taken to Blot's secret volcano lair. He shows Prof that he plans to launch a rocket filled full of ink and blow it up over Chroma City, bleaching the city with ink. Blot is confused why Prof suddenly starts laughing when he looks out of the window at the rocket. Blot then sees that the Inky scientists have accidently built the rocket upside down and he screams at them to sort the mess out. Later, Blot has further trouble with the rocket trying to start it's countdown to take-off. Meanwhile, all of this gives Blob and Pinky time to get inside Blot's lair and sabotage the ink going into the rocket by replacing it with coloured energy. With the rocket finally ready to launch, Blot ties Prof to the rocket planning to blow him up along with it. Blob arrives at the rocket, but Blot is waiting for him. He tries a surprise attack on Blob by trying to jump on top of him, but Blob manages to get out of the way in time. Blot battles Blob but Blob beats him and knocks him out. Blot awakens to find he is now tied up to his own rocket. Blob, Pinky and Prof wave goodbye to him as the rockets countdown finishes and takes of with him. In Chroma City, a gang of Inkies cheer when they see the rocket thinking that Blot's plan was a success. The rocket blows up over Chroma City and destroys Blot along with it. Colour energy then rains down onto Chroma City, colouring in the city and squashing the dismayed Inkies. Chroma City is once again safe and De Blot's reign of terror is brought to an end. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Inkies Category:Bosses